


Море

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, WTF Aeterna 2021
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Ротгер приводит Олафа на скалу к морю и смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Море

Ротгер приводит Олафа на скалу к морю и смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит. У адмирала цур зее седые волосы, военная выправка и счастливая, едва заметная улыбка — он рад видеть море. Ещё у Олафа серые глаза и чуть приподняты уголки губ — и кто только прозвал его Ледяным? Ротгер смотрит то на него, то на скалы, то на волны — все вместе они так хорошо дополняют друг друга, что на мгновение Вальдесу кажется, что он больше никогда не сможет представить море без Олафа. 

Всего на мгновение — потом-то Ротгер понимает, что не кажется и казаться не может, потому что ну какое море без ветра, соли, кораблей и Олафа Кальдмеера? Ненастоящее, пустое, абсолютно Вальдесу не нужное, вот какое. 

От внезапно открывшейся истины Ротгер улыбается, широко и, должно быть, безумно, и как раз в этот момент Олаф решает к нему повернуться. Улыбки не пугается и глаза у него, оказывается, вовсе не серые, а словно подтаявший лёд, он сам открывает рот и совершенно спокойно говорит:

— Кажется, вы мне нравитесь, Ротгер. 

Собственное имя отзывается в сердце волной нежности; в глазах Олафа отражается море и почему-то он, Ротгер, и Ротгер думает, что счастливее, чем сегодня, он никогда не был. Выразить чувства как никогда просто: он придвигается к Олафу ближе.

— А я, кажется, в вас влюблен...

Олаф сам подаётся навстречу, и Вальдес зачарованно продолжает:

— ...так, как никогда ни в кого не был. Вы ведь не потребуете дуэли, если я вас сейчас поцелую?   
— Потребую, — все так же спокойно говорит Олаф, но прежде, чем Вальдес успевает осознать смысл его слов, продолжает: — если вы меня сейчас же не...

Договорить Олаф не успевает. Какое тут “не”, когда Ротгер “сейчас же” и очень даже “да”, когда Ротгер, кажется, окончательно сошел с ума. Было бы, конечно, с чего сходить, особенно когда Олаф отвечает на поцелуй, и Вальдес понимает, что ни кошки он ему не нравится, — Олаф тоже влюблен. Ротгер успевает снова подумать о том, как же не подходит ему его прозвище, а потом Олаф кладет руки ему на плечи, как-то умудряется прижать Вальдеса к себе ещё ближе, и тот надолго теряет способность связно мыслить. 

Да и как тут думать о чем-то ещё?


End file.
